


Want

by The_Hearts_And_Daggers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, not super explicit though, slight D/s, where the hell did this come from I don't even ship this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hearts_And_Daggers/pseuds/The_Hearts_And_Daggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint are definitely enjoying themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Clint backs off for a moment that feels far too long, just to watch him panting in the bed.

"What do you want, Bruce?"

Bruce pulls half-heartedly against the ropes binding his wrists to the headboard; it takes him a moment to remember how to speak.

"I need—I _need_ —"

Clint shakes his head a little bit, puts a warm hand on Bruce's jaw to calm him, and then leans down to give him another slow, soothing kiss.

"I know what you need, Doc.  And don't worry, you'll get it," he says after he pulls away.  "But what do you _want_?"

Bruce almost groans at the promise in Clint's voice, and when he finally manages to force his mouth to form words, they come out slightly slurred.

"I don't—" he pants.  " _You_."

Clint laughs, but the sound is warm and not at all mocking.  He climbs on top of Bruce again, pressing against him with the full length of his body.

"I think that can be arranged," he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first smut I've ever written that is both finished and worth posting online (even if it isn't super explicit). Constructive criticism would be very welcome.


End file.
